The objective of the present phase of this project is to compare pharmacological and psychological techniques in the management of patients with myofascial pain dysfunction (MPD). Subjects with clinical symptoms characteristic of MPD are examined, administered a battery of psychological tests of anxiety and depression, assessed for circulating levels of beta-endorphin and cortisol and are instructed to record their levels of pain and depression daily. After a two-week baseline period subjects are assigned to one of four experimental groups: no treatment, conservative psychological treatment, placebo drug, or the combination of diazepam and ibuprofen. Subjects return to the clinic at 4 weeks to be re-assessed. Data is analyzed to determine the effectiveness of the four treatments in the clinical management of myofascial pain.